dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Roman Ryoji
RR15.jpg R9.jpg RR1.jpg Apperance Roman favors everyone in his "family" with the green hair and emerald eyes, minus Connor of course. Accustom to the typical ryoji family line, he's well built, strong facial features, and a wonderish gaze. He doesnt have anything an average joe wouldn't, and he's a fairly handsome male. RR17.jpg RR14.jpg RR13.jpg RR11.jpg RR11 (2).jpg RR10.jpg RR8.jpg RR7.jpg RR6.jpg RR5.jpg RR4.jpg RR3.jpg RR 2.jpg orphen21.jpg Behavior/Personality Inheriting his traits from Tetsu Ryoji, Roman tends to be a very nice and calm individual. An all around good guy, who doesn't mind helping out whenever and wherever he can. He doesn't tolerate attitude, and he hates those who do wrong for the sake of enjoyment. He attempts to understand everyone but he is not going to stand for inustice or billigernece. Roleplay Allignment 'Lawful Good' A lawful good character acts as a good person is expected or required to act. The person would combine a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. The person tells the truth, keeps he/she's word, helps those in need, and speaks out against injustice. A lawful good character hates to see the guilty go unpunished. Lawful good is the best alignment you can be because it combines honor and compassion. Lawful good can be a dangerous alignment when it restricts freedom and criminalizes self-interest. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes goodness. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring criminals and evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall not steal. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and unlimited order in society. 'Occupation/Class' *'District 3 Foot Patrol' *'High School Student' The KasaiHana Police Department had it's beginnings in the city itself, the first hundred members being a mixture of Mr. Hiro's protection detail and volunteers from his company. These brave men and women ventrued upon a land that was now lost in ruin. Slowly the force grew to a point of supreme power, and it was the leading police force in the entire globe. Even when based upon statistics, it is proven that the K.P.D. has grown into a successful defense project. Due to it's size, the force itself has earned a district of their own in KasaiHana, making their home in District 3. Your the military force, trained in District 3, all you know is military life, you've had the best combat training, taught multiple languages. District 3 has a program when they recruit people from outside of D3 but its rare, most are born into this faction. Training you into the best solider you can be. You'll fight terrorism and high level criminals around the city, a good D3KPD wont leave signs of his work, most wont even know you leave district 3 at all. All who Join this faction will be given Peak Human Condition as a given. Ever D3KPD has there own Armoured suit they are given once they graduate the academy at the age of 18. You are responsible for making your own suit, which the suit should give you Enhanced Condition off the fly 'Fighting Style' ''Formless Fist Formless fist is a method of fighting, invented and peiced together by Densuke Ryoji. Over time densuke kept feeling confined and restricted by his fighting form, leanring two different ways to do it. One was to rely on the mind, finding and calculating counters for any and every which move in a martial exchange. The second method was rleying on the body's instinctual combat prowess, muscle memory, and reflex time. Being the genius he is however, he found the flaws in both of these styles of fighting. Being an analytical fighter will cost you the fight if you take to long to overthink the moves you preform. This also leads to overestimating one's ability, and when the unexepected happens, you find yourself in a corner. However with instinctual combat it's the opposite. Using unpredictible and irradic movements, to confuse and throw off opponents who analyze everything is smart, but you unintentionally reveal your body's limitations physically. Thus allowing an oppoent to instantly gage your fighting capacity and simply outfight you. Densuke wanted to find a median between the forms, seeking to create his own personal ultimate fighting style to maximize his effectiveness on the battle feild. He wanted to blend instinct and tatics into one fighting form that would put him on par with fighters on, or above his own physical stature. This style in short will level anyone out with any opponent (unless plot wills other wise). The style is basically densuke's way of saying he's tired of holding back his physical ability. As such he takes the various aspects of his Koikonjitto Physique and mixes them in completely with this style of fighting to create what he calls the "Ultimate form of combat." 'Chi Form' Orphen.full.1265836.jpg The '''Chikara no Hadou' (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'Chi Base' (Optional) 'Alteration' An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. 'Physics Force Manipulation' With his gene pool literally spanning from that of Tetsu, Densuke, Connor, Leon, and Ochigi himself, Roman in association with the R-Cells has gained the capabilities of drawing from each of their innate talaents as far as some form of physics manipulation. A jack of all trades and master of none form of deal, he is able to draw on their latent tallents and abilities. 'Nueral Vampirisim' Neuronal Vampirisim: The user can gain strength and energy by/from feeding off of others' nerve impulses and can use the energy for a variety of powers, such as strength, speed, and healing and sustaining oneself. User can even gain knowledge of things via absorbing the brain impulses that create thoughts and dreams. This is dangerous for the victim as sudden loss of bioelectricity can lead to muscle spasims and seizures, should the user prolong the absorption. (Passive, counts as prep) *Can use 5 times per battle situation. 'R-Cell Physiology' Potential: 25% (Perks non applicable yet) This is the ability which is akin to the Ryoji Family, Or R-Cell recipents. With this Koikonjitto are natrually bread to be genetically superior to the human species weather it be in on asepct such as intellgence, or speed, or in all physical aspects in general. This is why Koikonjitto's usually develop peak human traits faster than other human beings. They're also gifted with the unique abiltiy to use up to 100% of their brains potential allowing their senses to be in a constant ehanced state, specfically if they'd developed a percentage of 50% or higher (At base maturity, most Koikonjittos witll start with 25% of their brains potential and work up from there. None of the following abilities become avalible until 50% or higher potential is achived. Even then said abilites must be discovered, and remain dormant until then) That being said, a Koikonjitto can unlock more potential within their brains under complete stress filled situations and situations where odds are heavily stakced against them. Their will power matches their physical prowess, and spirit, and the potency of their chi is usually very high tier. Koikonjitto's regardless of pesonal preference will always have a habbit of consistent calculation and analyzation, weather it be from trival things like washing dishes, to fighitng up to 10 opponents at once via The ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, the user sees paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, they can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. . To complement this, they have unusually high reflexes allowing them to capitalize and respond to rapid changes in the enviorment and in dangerous situations. They're being is hardwired for all and anything combat based. They develop skills, traits and abilities faster and more effectively than should be possible. Said person can improve their own natural abilities far faster and to a much greater extent then other members of their species. This applies at a genetic level, allowing the body to keep up with the users own rapidly developing skills. As a result users of this ability can (eventually) benefit from training that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being. With brain percentage this high it gives a massive amount of physical advantages such as making The user's natural five senses at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. Users are able to completely use every muscle in their body while under normal conditions most humans use only 20 percent. Even chimps can be 4 times stronger than the average human because they can use every muscle in the body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. The user obtains combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability.User is gifted with extended knowledge and usage of the brain. They are able to think in ways that they could never have imagine or understood before. Users can remember things they have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations they are in. The user has complete control over the brains of oneself including senses, the conscious, subconscious and everything the brain controls. Due to this they are able to perform a series of functions; autonomic, or involuntary bodily functions, somatic, or voluntary bodily functions, and cognitive, concerning the use of the mind to solve problems. The user can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their wellbeing. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. While this is a key ability, it has limitations. Another thing is that it can be fooled by people he trust, or those he deems close to him. It is also indefinite to whom the danger might occur, it’s..random in a sense. The level of danger can be predetermined by how severe the feeling is, but it’s not clear to what it might be. In short if the danger effects him, his loved ones, or people in his immediate proximity. Or even aid in predicting the impacts and trajectory of enemies attacks, via upfront or blindside. it gives him a low grade precog sense enabling him to enhance his own reaction time, and see any speed of attack in a "quick time" sense. Based off of this he can also trace the location of the danger, by simply "tracking the feeling". User is capable of incorporating a sense-related power into their fighting style, helping to anticipate attacks, fight illusions, remember where an opponent is, etc. In turn this also allows one to minorly functionally control the whole voluntary/involuntary movement, causing/increasing/removing nerve ailments, etc. This apsect can be applied to many diffrent factors such as: *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Memory *Hyper Mind *Nerve Manipulation *Biological Manipulation *Panmnesia *Instant Learning *Hormone Manipulation *Nerve Manipulation *Neural Impulse Manipulation *Develop Enhanced Condition through constant improvement. *Gain new skills/abilities potentially faster then your peers. *Develop genius level intellect through vigorous study and research. *Become expert-level anything in a fraction of the time required. *Potentially surpass the greatest masters of your field Koikonjitto's are chi conduits for a reason. Not only is their chi usually high and potenent, but their bodies are extra sensitive to chi itsefl. This in turn requries them to be able to use little/less amounts of chi to achive the physical feats they need. For example, what might take 50% of a person's chi to left a car or something of the sort, it would only take a koikonjitto 25%. This is heavily demonstrated by Densuke Ryoji, who uses the tinest amounts of chi to achieve high functioning feats. Even when running on empty, They can operate on a low power setting, allowing them to operate for an extended amount of time on what little energy they have. In essence: all koi's are hybrid cars, completely fuel effeicent and built for milage but with the perk of not sacrificing horse power. ''Police Training Tetsu over the course of hs entire career was not only one of the leading driving forces that opened the door for public vigilantisim in Kasaiahan City, but he was also one of the best KPD officers to ever wear a badge. Thanks to training he recived at a young age, and being a keen learner, Tetsu amassed an assortment of skills that deal with the physical, tattical, and psychological capture of criminals. He's been active for 33 years in counting.Tetsu is superhumanly skilled in all forms of crime fighting and law enforcement. He's trained to find criminals and stop their activities either through sheer intellect or the use of honed brute force. Tetsu has been fighitng crime since the age of 18, and is arguably the most renowked crime fighter in Kasihana city. More so in the day light than the mask of the Dark God, who's reign has yet to return..or does it? Tetsu has completed multiple drug bust, assisted in Thomas Flint's captrue, was a key component in stoping Tanaban, and the ONLY officer to ever arrest Keyome Tasanagi though sheer force alone. Though he was let loose, Tetsu's renkowned has become known as to just how good he is. Some even gave him the slogan of "Being the best at what he does." * He can form complex stratigies and battle based plans on the spot, where as it would take someone a day of planning to come up with the plans he executes in a regular though process. This also allows him to be noticible of anything in his sourrounding from the slightest change, or subtle movments of items, objects, or things. *Become skilled in multiple forms of combat geared toward the prevention of crime. *Obtain near-mythical level abilities in investigation and crime supression. *Adapt to various tactics and techniques almost instantly. *Vigilantism - The user becomes specialized in waging their own personal war on criminality. Associated abilities with this variation are many, but a few examples include Enhanced Combat, Peak Human Combat and Enhanced Assassination to name a few. *Police Supremacy - The user for lack of a better term becomes a "Super Cop" who is able to contend with the most capable of criminals and usually succeed. Associated abilities with this variation are many, but a few examples include Enhanced Investigation, Enhanced Combat, Photographic Deduction and Enhanced Surveillance to name a few. 'Millitary Training' people will be trained in these area's to achive them. These abilites are not to be taken to the exaggerative degree, but meant to be sub-par peak human ablities for a cop to have. These abilities balance physical and mental traits needed to pursue enimies and crimals alike. *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance 'Weapon of Choice' The Operator series of pistols is a range of customized M1911A1s built by Springfield Armory and chambered in .45 ACP. Springfield Armory is one of several companies that were contracted to build government-issue M1911s and M1911A1s during and after the World Wars. The current Springfield Armory that makes the Operators and produces several customized versions of the venerable handgun for military and civilian use is a commercial company that purchased the Springfield Armory name in 1974. The Operator series of pistols is available in a wide range of customizations and sizes. The general differences between the basic Operators and a standard M1911A1 are: an enlarged and beveled ejection port; extended beavertail; ambidextrous thumb safety; a long, skeletonized trigger (similar in length to the M1911); a skeletonized hammer; flat mainspring cover; and combat sights (either BoMar-style adjustable or Novak's low profile). Operators come with 7-round .45 ACP mags. The slide and frame can be made of aluminum alloy or steel (forged or stainless), the frame has an integral rail system and various different grips are available to suit the user. Springfield also allows for a wide array of customizations for their standard models, including tighter tolerances between parts and specialized barrels, grips, finishes and sights. Tetsu carries two on his person and their both custom made to support his 2 incineary magazines, 2 tranq magazines, and 2 armor piercing magazines. KPD Standard Gear To combat growing threats, and crime in general one had to realize: crime never sleeps. In a world where technology runs rampant, anyone can get their hands on it and use for the greater good or the worser evil should they want to. In response to it all, the KPD needed more than just thin vest and standard glocks. They needed weaponry to fight back, and thanks to efforts given in the story, the New Gen KPD will have access to the following gear depending on rank, and personal preference. *A flak jacket with 7 pockets on the front of it and a knife holster for unarmed or knife combat. This jacket is insulated, and fireproof, and has a layer of False =Ragnainium/Ragnite (about as strong as Reienforced Titanium) linning all sides of the jacket. This jacket alone, thanks to A.G.F technology is light weight, and feels no different than a regular jacket, depending on the gear carried of course. The jacket can be unzipped if one wishes to add style to it’s wears. The jacket can withstand heavy gunfire (due to the Ragnite) but can be pierced by anything higer than an assault riffle, or a point blank shot. Though the chain mail won’t deflect the bullets off the bat, it will stop bullets from making deep penitraation, and theres a special lining of antiseptic within the cloth of the jacket, that when the chainmail is shot, it will release this antiseptic to the wound, disinfecting it and covering it up with a synthetic coating of false skin, as to keep comfort, and allow an officer to continue battle as such. This will also be standard to their elbow pads, and knee pads, along with their shin gurads. For offensive and defensive purposes.= *The first pocket on the Flak jacket will have 3 lined up grenades, with a force of enough gun powder to cuase a 8 foot eruption of shrapnel and flame. These grenades have pints, and activate accordingly after 3 seconds of being pulled. *The second pocket contains 3 flashbangs. They emit a pericing light within a 5 foot radius, and can blind anything in it’s pathway for a 10 second period of time. This flashbang is a hazard to a soilder on patrol, unless they activate their S.M.A.R.T tech scanning device to see through the light and eliminate their target then. *The third pocket has One S.M.A.R.T scanner. The smart scanner is a device that looks like a simple Bluetooth connected to the ear, when actually it’s a holder for a special type of fiber glass that will enable certain mechanic features such as: infrared vison, x-ray vision (minus lead), night vision, heat vision, x30 zoom (for snipers mainly), microschopic vision, a GPS system, with world wide mapping, in area, and national, and radio wave visibility. The radio wave mode is just in case an enemy soilder tries to communicate with another soilder, in which case the KPD operative can intercept accordingly. These scanners also act as communication and will usually already be worn at all times, but a pocket is made for the device. *The fourth pocket contains a pair of Force Gravity Knuckles. These force gravity knucnkles work like magnetic pulses. Should the knuckle make contact with any surface, it would emit a magitized repulsive like force, meant to compress in on itself and then expand outward. The beauty of it is: the compression force can enter inside the cracks and creveses of a persons armor, or clothing (since it’s just pressurized air) and expand that way as well, making this weapon even more deadly in usage against foes armored or not. *The fith pocket contains a special round of armor pericing bullets able to adept to any type of gun from a pistol to a sniper riffle. The bullets are made of a Steel base with a Titainium head, for double metallic damage. They’re only to carry around 3 rounds of these however, and avoid using them if it can be helped. *The sitxth pocket contains a gas mask, for protection against deadly toxins. Also the gask mask has a special fiberglass that exteneds upward to shield the eyes form any toxins as well. *The seventh pocket contains 5 packets of micro C4. This explosive is an adhesive one, as it can be stuck to any surface, but sticks to metals with more ease than any other surface. This bomb has an explosive double that of a grenades and tis’ radius as well, but is more meant for stickning in areas or attacing to people for maximum efficiency. *All soilders have extra rounds for both of their standguns in the cargo pants pockets of their uniforms.l Each KPD now has two equipped guns to their person. One is a semi automatic gun of their choice, and the other is a pistol of their choice. Each operative has a back up pistol in their flaks back pocket as a just in case feture. *Combat Knife holster. This knife is solid Iron, and is 12 inches long. It also has a special swtich on the handle that allows the knife to become a projectile. *'Wire': Tetsu now keeps a very thin laced Titanium coil wiring and rubber insulation in his belt. This rope can be used for diversons, utility usge, and even a shuriken techniqe tetsu has been developing for a while now after watcthing Naruto, and also the fight with the ninja girl thought him that electricy can be very dangerous as such *'Torch Iron: A simple torch iron meant for seering wounds together, to stop bleeding *'''First Aid: for wrapping wounds, or misc things. He also keeps medicinal cream for disinfecting wounds, and a small heater made by his father for seering wounds together, with anti biotics and medications *'High Pressure Lighter: '''it appears as a small silver stick, but is really a lighter that is activated thorugh pressure applied on it's 360 degree contianer. Once activated is merly a simple flame, and is only meant to start fires. *'Lockpicking kit': he keeps this on hand for easy acces to hidden areas or for escape. *'Tracking Devices': he has 10 little star shaped adhesive tracking devices in this pocket that he can attach to any person, place, or thing and track it’s movements via GPS sattilite monitoring that will show up on his watch. These devices are unseable to the non trained eye, and have built in E.M.P repulsers and cannot be defused by that means. They are however vualnerable to chaff grenades and other things of that sort. *'Parachute': In case Tetsu should have to take a high fall, he has a built in mini shoot parachute. He can activate it on touch in case of a high velocity fall he suffers outside of the suit. This is a regular paracute and can be shot down and burned n what not. There is not much special about it. *'Oxygen Purifier: After a run in with A gang of Kagemaru Yakuza, Tetsu had his dad design a oxygen purifier, which would take and extract the pure oxygen on the outside of the mask and convert, purify, and clean any toxin from it by using anti-toxin filters to clean it. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) '''Background ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:The Ryoji Family Category:Generation 1 Category:Clone Category:Student Category:KPF Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC